Cinnamon Kisses and Peach Cupcakes
by toothpaste.kiss
Summary: This is a Klaine love story. Young Blaine Anderson moves to New York to follow his dreams, and meets Kurt Hummel. And this is where it all began. Fluff ahead. Planning smut later on. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the imagination and the crazy behind deciding to write this.
1. Introduction

**A.N. I don't own anything. This is my first fanfic, so I'd love to hear what you think about it!**

Kurt Hummel was a hopeless romantic.

He knew it, and I knew it, as soon as I saw him for the first time.

This brings me back about two years ago, on a rainy day in New York.

I moved to the city right after I finished high school. It was huge and scary. It was summer, it was hot, and it was smelly. I fell in love within first minutes and I never looked back.

That's just how New York is. Alive, more so than any place that I have ever been to before, and though it reeks and eats your money by the bucket it cuts you free. Absolutely, entirely, completely free. It's the ultimate promised land, a cockroach inhibited paradise.

Kurt doesn't see it entirely _this _way, though. He's the kind of a person who overlooks details while managing to still be a perfectionist, and yes, it might sound contradicting, but it really isn't. He kept his finger on the pulse of this beast of a city and it whimpered at his feet, and believe me, the way you see things through his eyes when he talks to you long after midnight is nothing short of magical.

And that's really easy to explain, too.

See, Kurt himself is every definition of magic.

This is why I decided to tell you this story, the love story of one Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, because I know that before I met him, I only kept my hope for true love by accident. This is your cue to hold on a little longer. At least wait till you hear our story.


	2. Peach Cupcakes

**A.N. I still don't own a thing. I'm posting this the same day, because introduction was really short! Anyway, I hope you like it. Maybe at least because you love Klaine as much as I do.**

The day I first met him it poured buckets. I was still giddy with excitement of actually, really, positively living in _the _New York City of all places, and so I smiled through the rain, huddling my backpack to my chest to keep the books dry, and finished walking to the little corner café which I've found a week ago and have since claimed it as mine.

I particularly liked it, ironically, because it was nothing like the city, not one of those shiny chic places with overpriced coffee. It was quite well hidden, and I only found it by chance. There were never many people here, but the coffee was to die for, and so were their chocolate cupcakes. The prices were small, and that was because the owner was the nicest old lady, very grandma like and cheeky, and she owned the place, which meant no rent. I also suspect she was filthy rich, but that's of no concern now.

I also really liked it, because one barista was particularly cute, and I'm a sucker for pretty boys.

No, the barista was not Kurt. At least, not until that rainy day when I entered with a prompt bell ring, soaking wet and with an idiotic in love smile plastered on my face.

_Well that's new. _

I immediately decided I liked this place even more, if it was possible. Hey, not one, but two cute baristas? And this is New York. City of Liberation. Or Liberty. Or something. At least one of them must be gay, right?

The new barista was actually cuter than the other one. Well of course. At this point, I realized I was staring, and I must have been quite creepy. Even though the angel behind the counter looked more like he was day dreaming than creeping out.

-Hi! ,- I offered enthusiastically

-'Morning, - he smiled, and dimples appeared on his cheeks, obviously I squealed inside. My silly head wasn't cooperating; so once again, I just stared, by which the new guy seemed completely unfazed.

-I'd like a small coffee, black, no cream, - I finally managed, - and one...Well, maybe two chocolate cupcakes.

-We no longer sell the chocolate cupcakes, - he said, looking genuinely sad,- but maybe you'd like to try the peach ones?

- I don't particularly like peaches.

-But this is my recipe. Trust me; it's not your ordinary peach.

And so it wasn't. Neither he nor his peach cupcakes were ordinary. I stayed at the café for hours that day, until I was dry, and drank more coffee than you should drink in a week. But I was hooked. Because when I looked into the barista's eyes, I saw the sky. It was even freer than the city.

I knew I had been wrong before.

He was why my path led me to New York, which at that moment let go of my heart.

Because I didn't know it yet then, but my heart belonged to one Kurt Hummel, a pale dreaming boy with the bluest eyes, nameless that night in my dreams.


	3. One Black Coffee

**A.N. (Still owning nothing) This is all I have at the moment, but I hope to write another chapter today or tomorrow, so I hope I can update soon. I'd like to hear if you liked it!**

Life in the city is fast. It takes you by the hand and pulls you up the stairs, and all that is left for you is to hold on best you can, so that you don't come tumbling down to whatever hole you crawled out of to get here.

Not that you crawled out of hole, but I definitely did. My life back in Ohio was not _bad _per se, but it kind of had something missing. For a long while, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I would think and try.

And then one day, as I was lying on the grass and looking into piercing blue sky, I finally got it. I missed freedom. You'd think a bird with its wings clipped from the very first day wouldn't know, but boy did I know. I think I came back home crying, first time of joy, and from that minute on, I was certain.

I didn't know back then very well exactly what freedom was. I am sure I still wouldn't know if it weren't for Kurt.

But the blue sky was more than a promise and more than enough for me that day.

I made up a song about a blue-eyed boy, the very same night, and I've forgotten about it just as quick, until the day when I first saw the new cute barista. That night he was in my dreams, nothing much happened, he just held my hand and sometimes smiled a little, dimples peeking at his cheeks.

I moved to New York to become a singer. I moved to New York to fall in love.

I went to Central Park next day and played the song about the boy on my guitar, and a few people seem to like it. I could have never played something like that back at Ohio. I think I played on repeat like a broken record, and I couldn't get out the dreamy barista of my head.

That was it, I packed my guitar and went back to my café. He was there, behind the counter, his dimples were there too, but his eyes looked like he was crying. He smiled when he saw me.

-Welcome back! I see you've decided to shower with your clothes off this time?, - I was taken by surprise by his comment, he looked like such an angel.

- Nah, I'm just skipping it all together. Showering with clothes off is no fun.

-I beg to differ, - he said, a little smug, and I felt blush creeping up my cheeks, in reply to which his smile widened.

-Blaine. I.. I mean, I am Blaine. ,- I offered my hand, which he shook firmly.

-Nice to meet you, Blaine. Black coffee and a peach cupcake?

-Yes, thank you very much,- I started to retreat to my usual table, as he started to brew my coffee while humming along to a song on the radio.,- Wait!,- I remembered- What's your name?

-My name's Kurt Hummel.

-Kurt,- I repeated, name rolling of my tongue somehow with a taste of peach. He chuckled.

-Not nearly as fascinating as you make it sound,- and I blushed once again.

-Well it suits you, - I tried,- And it tastes like peaches,- now Kurt was the one with pink cheeks. He shook his head, a little smile playing on the lips.

-Here's your coffee.

I drank it and went back home. My head was spinning with inspiration, fingers buzzing as melodies played in my head. That night the blue eyed boy came back to me in my dreams, and this time he had a name- Kurt- and he kissed me softly on the lips. It tasted exactly like I expected it too- like peaches.


	4. Love Troubles

**A.N. (Still not owning Glee) So this chapter came out a bit short... but I couldn't help it, it wanted to stop where it did. It's not me, it's Kurt!**

The next day I was at the coffee shop, stat. I even brought my laptop, so as to not look stupid just hanging around there with a company of a hot beverage and a pastry. Yeah. It turned out that it was a pretty smart thing to do, as the last night with the inspiration flowing I've put down quite a lot of sample melodies and song drafts, so I did have a reasonable amount of work to do, even though the classes weren't really pushing yet.

It was also pretty good, because _Kurt wasn't there. _And he wasn't there the next day, or the next. Turns out he only worked weekends, and believe me when I say I didn't learn this by asking.

But come Saturday the sun was shining and I couldn't help but feel good. I decided to try my luck one last time, and my lucky stars must have been up, because behind the counter he was, dreamy as ever. His eyes were red again, though, and this time I thought I _maybe _had the right to ask him, seeing as we knew each other's name and whatnot.

Kurt smiled, nodding in greeting.

-Hey, - my voice came out a bit strangled,- look… are you okay?

-Pardon? - His voice was colder than I've ever heard.

-I'm sorry…maybe it's not my place to ask, but I've noticed your eyes are red. And I don't mean to imply anything or you know… whatever, but, I mean, I just genuinely want to know if you're fine.,- his expression softened a bit, but he still kept silent.

-Love troubles?,- I've tried again

-Yeah, sort of that.

-What do you mean sort of?,- don't judge me, he used to make me lose some serious IQ points back then

-Well sort of, as in my boyfriend turned out to be a cheating asshole.

-I'm sorry; - I tried my best to not show my joy that he was, in fact, gay _and _single.

-It's okay, though I'm very tempted to swear off men completely,- I didn't like the direction into which his mind was going _at all._

_ -_Well not every boy's like that, - I defended, having myself in mind.

-I seem to have rotten luck, though. Anyway… the usual?, - it took me a few moments to realize what he was referring to.

-Thanks… hey, listen. Would you like to go out sometime? Get a coffee.. or something else if you're sick of it?,- Kurt looked me straight in the eye after I asked him this, and for a moment I swear my heart stopped.

-No offense, Blaine, but I'd rather not.

_Next week was my worst week in New York this far. _


End file.
